


Beauty of the Wolf, and the Lion.

by Cupping_Cakes



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Cheating, Death, Disturbing Themes, Dreams and Nightmares, Emotional, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Heartbreak, Loss, Manipulation, Masturbation, Sadness, Secret Relationship, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Tension, Smut, Unhappy Ending, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, disturbing imagery, sexual dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-06-08 06:35:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6843178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cupping_Cakes/pseuds/Cupping_Cakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lady Catelyn, Cersei Lannister, both women of beauty.</p><p>Both women he'd often dreamt of when he was alone.</p><p>If the Old Gods of the Forest were true, they had blessed both of them with every single ounce of their beauty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beauty.

**Author's Note:**

> A Few Quick Notes:
> 
> This will be a series of ficlets making each chapter. Some will be explicit.
> 
> I'm usually on TWD side of fic writing, but, a change is nice every now and then.
> 
> POV is told through Roose Boltons eyes for each chapter.
> 
> This will have some disturbing imagery usually, fantasies, or recollection of past memories, etc he is in the North not traveling to Kings landing.
> 
> Please, be gentle with me guys I love Game of Thrones, but, am new to writing fics centered around the universe.
> 
> Review please???
> 
> :)
> 
> Enjoy!

This wasn't how he'd envisioned his life as a boy. But really, nothing was ever how one imagined their life as a child.

It wasn't magical. There were no dragons soaring through the skies like all the tales of the Taragryens had lead everyone to believe. The mad king had been the last true Dragon but even he'd been nothing like the tales of rebirth as a dragon.

_Fire and blood._

There was no fire. No wildfire, no winged beasts destroying all whom were brave enough to stand to them, but oh, there had been blood.

So, so, much blood since this war of the five kings had begun.

The young wolf Robb Stark. Dead by his betrayal.

The Lannister king dead at his own wedding.

Renly dead by Blood magic many had accused his brother of doing with the red woman beside him.

The war of five kings was slowly deciding its victor. Someone the old gods and the new, Old Gods of the Forest, all of them would allow to set the iron throne and rule over the seven kingdoms.

Politics weren't something he believed in.

Weren't something he held faith in.

Nothing he could not see with his own eyes. Lies made men gods, Robb stark was supposed to have been a wolf on the battle fields confused for Grey wind, but in truth he'd been just a man.

Nothing more.

Though he did believe in something, the beauty of the softer sex.

Lady Catelyn, Cersei Lannister, both women of beauty.

Both women he'd often dreamt of when he was alone.

If the Old Gods of the Forest were true, they had blessed both of them with every single ounce of their beauty.

Both were women he'd dreamed of, both mothers of false kings, so much alike and yet a thousand worlds apart.

It was amusing when he thought of it, after how much hate had been passed between the two women how similar they truly were.

When titles, and houses were stripped away and only a Mother stood before all.


	2. Wolf of The Rivers.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The feel of her body against his own.
> 
> The smell of her hair.
> 
> The taste of her mouth.
> 
> A woman he'd dreamed of, a woman he'd betrayed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dream chapter
> 
> Roose and Catelyn this chapter.
> 
> Review please???
> 
> :)
> 
> Enjoy!

_If only you could have known._

Shadows danced along the walls moving like the flames of the candles filled within his bed-chamber.

Kissing darkened curls in their soft tint as they tumbled loose beneath his fingertips.

Blue eyes staring up at him.

_Beautiful._

Darkened hair splayed out against the grey fur covering his bed.

He could see why Lord Stark had fallen so deeply for her.

Given his life to her and their children.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

She was soft, beneath his roughened fingertips.

Gentle curves beckoning him.

Aching for the touch of his hands.

Lips pressing against his own.

_She wolf._

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

Nothing could compare to this.

The sensation of their bodies becoming one.

Moving together in the most carnal act the gods had known.

Nude, before their eyes.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

When he awoke, he was alone.

Left with nothing but the memory of a dream.

The feel of her body against his own.

The smell of her hair.

The taste of her mouth.

A woman he'd dreamed of, a woman he'd betrayed.


	3. Green Eyes and Golden Curls.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She looks surprised to see him, golden curls swinging like melted gold as she moves.
> 
> Thin, hand extending toward him.
> 
> As he places the first kiss on her knuckles.
> 
> Drowning in the smell of perfume lacing her skin. Its exotic, scents he's sure only grow in Kings landing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recollection of a memory between Roose and Cersei this chapter
> 
> Based around S01X 01
> 
> Review please???
> 
> :)
> 
> Enjoy!

He could feel the cold on his skin.

Snow peppering his skin, falling all around them.

It's Roberts visit to the North, when he first sees her. Elegant, Long legged, and strikingly beautiful.

Green eyes, and Golden hair.

_A true Lioness._

She's clad in fur, fine silk teasingly showing from beneath. Red and gold, the colors of her Father's house. 

Rich, and powerful.

She's the Queen.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

He found her alone a few hours later.

Green eyes looking shiny with emotion.

She doesn't know he's there, how could she? She's used to the south, used to her privacy, and only silence filling her days.

They've all known for years King Roberts memory of Lyanna was stronger than his love for the Golden Queen.

All knew they'd been a good match in power.

But not in love.

"Your Grace."

She looks surprised to see him, golden curls swinging like melted gold as she moves.

Thin, hand extending toward him.

As he places the first kiss on her knuckles.

Drowning in the smell of perfume lacing her skin. Its exotic, scents he's sure only grow in Kings landing.

Floral, Fruit, and the hint of something he can't quite pick up on but, he can only imagine is sweet like the Lemon cakes the young Stark girl often talks about to her younger sister.

"Lord Bolton."

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sound of the others are distant from here.

A tight little corridor, barely lit by the flicker of flames and torches. 

Slender fingers clenched tightly in the darkened fur collar of his cape.

She's smaller than him, holding tightly around him.

Shuddering, panting, gasping at the lick of cold air beneath her fine silks hiked up above her hips. Icy cold air, licking the wetness between her legs.

Eyes wide and staring upwards toward the heavens. Grasping to him, feeling his lips peppering her neck with kisses.

She's fragile.

Though she'd never let anyone see her as such.

It's forbidden, he's a lord of the North, and she's the _Queen._

Someone he knows better than to do this with, but he can't stop himself, and she won't let him.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They part in silence, both vanishing into the shadows as quickly as they'd come.

Moving away from the place of their sin.

Only the memory of that single moment lingering behind.


	4. Red.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's when he's alone he thinks of that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disturbing imagery this chapter guys.
> 
> Review please???
> 
> :)
> 
> Enjoy!

It's when he's alone he thinks of that night.

The howl of the wind, the smell of the herbs, roasted on the fire.

Wine, and the flicker of candlelight.

It's supposed to be a moment of a beauty a wedding for Lady Starks brother to the Frey girl.

He can't believe he's done this.

Can't believe he's betrayed her.

He can feel her fingers on his arm, gentle, soft, touching the cloth and feeling the metal beneath.

She knows.

She knows he's betrayed her and he cannot undo it no matter how much he desires it to be so.

"Lady Stark."

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

It's a moment he's thought of every night since that night.

Saw her eyes, and darkened curls hanging down freely.

Brushing his face as her slender fingers wrap tightly around his cock.

Stroking him, claiming him, bringing him pleasure's he's never felt with another woman.

Then he sees the blood, drowning him, drenching him and staining his flesh.

He cums, violent, and covered in a mess of red, and his seed.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

Before he wakes searching the darkness for her face.

Only to find the memory.


	5. For Power, For Pleasure.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a betrayal for power.
> 
> For pleasure.
> 
> One he's lost in with every movement into the golden haired Queen above him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recollection between Roose and Cersei.
> 
> Review please???
> 
> :)
> 
> Enjoy!

Winters nearly passed when the war of the five kings begin's.

It's nothing like they'd imagined it.

There is no Iron throne at the end of the road.

No gold, and glory.

Only darkness, despair, loss.

The young wolf had claimed it was a quest for revenge in the beginning of this game. But he'd made so many mistakes.

Taken the Queens brother captive.

Ignored the advice of his mother.

Refused the marriage to the Frey girl.

He'd had no choice.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

"Then we have an agreement Lord Bolton?"

She's smiling, green eyes shining in the fires glow.

Golden hair hanging loose, and tickling his face.

"The King in the North will fall tomorrow night," He says it against her mouth. Lips pressing against her own, as the golden queen returns his kiss.

"You'll rule the North."

She says it in a whisper, panted against his mouth, as her slender fingers clutch into his collar.

Long, elegant, legs clenching around his waistline and grasping onto him.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

It's a betrayal for power.

For pleasure.

One he's lost in with every movement into the golden haired Queen above him.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

There's so much noise.

Pants, gasps, moans, before the world is silent once more.

Gone as quickly as the last.

Damage done, but it's not until darkened curls fall to the floor, he realizes how grave a damage has happened.


	6. Fall From Grace.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Her body is all he'd ever desired.
> 
> Not her love.
> 
> Not her heart.
> 
> Like he'd desired from the wolf.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter is the last one guys.
> 
> Review please???
> 
> :)
> 
> Enjoy!

Ravens bring word for the world beyond the North.

Beyond the snow, and ice, the place's of the south.

The place of the Golden haired Queen.

Her eldest son's death.

Her youngest son's marriage to the Tyrell girl.

Her father's death.

Words of the High sparrow, her walk of atonement. The shame she endures.

\--------------------------------------------------------

For a moment, he wonders how she'd ended up in such a position.

Allowed someone of low birth to bring her to such a low in her life.

She's Cersei Lannister.

Mother of the false king.

Queen to the dead Stag.

\--------------------------------------------------------

It's wrong, so, so, wrong, what happened but, he can't feel sadness like a lover should.

Her body is all he'd ever desired.

Not her love.

Not her heart.

Like he'd desired from the wolf.


	7. Finally With You.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But then he sees her standing over him.
> 
> Dark curls hanging down as she leans over looking at him.
> 
> Tully eyes staring at the wound.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Few Quick Notes:
> 
> Final chapter.
> 
> Thank to everyone whos left kudos, comments, and read this story.
> 
> Especially Jennilynn411 because Roose Bolton is a sexy beast and needs more fics!
> 
> Now that this is over I'll be starting my first ever Roose/Sansa fic.
> 
> I hope you'll all like it as much as this one.
> 
> I'll still be continuing [Your Body All Over My Body.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6914956/chapters/15774433)
> 
> Review please???
> 
> :)
> 
> Enjoy!

It's been weeks? Months?

Who can even keep track these days considering the world beyond the ice riddled North.

Ravens speak words of the undead coming toward the North.

Words he can't believe, but he knows somehow they're true.

More true than the words of the Lannisters, or, the false young stag king.

They're coming for them all.

_Winters coming._

\----------------------------------------------------------

His second son is born during the beginning of winter.

"You'll always be my first born."

He feels the knife shove into him while he's holding his eldest.

He knows he should be angry, rage filled and clawing at the wooden floor to get to his feet and return the favor.

How could he do this to him?

Betray him like this?

_Just like Robb Starks betrayal._

Oh god, it's so ironic he can almost laugh while he's lying there.

"Send raven, send word Lord Boltons been killed by our enemies."

He can hear his sons words, his lies about the truth, though most will know he did this.

\----------------------------------------------------------

He's a fool.

A foolish false Lord.

\----------------------------------------------------------

He makes no movement as they leave him there.

Bleeding, open.

He needs to get up.

Needs to finish what his son hadn't.

But then he sees her standing over him.

Dark curls hanging down as she leans over looking at him.

Tully eyes staring at the wound.

The pool of blood forming beneath him.

He knows why she's here.

Why shes come for him.

Her hand extends toward him so graceful, so elegantly, and he accepts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is always appreciated good or bad. ♥


End file.
